Naruto: Storming Heritage
by grape2341
Summary: Refusing to be trained by the closet perv, Naruto goes out and finds his own teacher during chunnin exams. This guy owns the fan fiction : LastManStanding616. I just took the story, with his permission. Meanwhile Naruto was going closer to the lake to get a better view over the forest and to take a look at the depth of the lake, when ... Story going on a temporary break.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Naruto: Storming Heritage is originally by LastManStanding616. So give him credit for the idea of this fanfic and the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this.

**Chapter One**

"What do you mean, you're not gonna teach me? I'm up against a guy who doesn't hesitate to kill his own cousin!" Naruto shouted.

"You have to understand, Gaara is a psychopath, Sasuke is going to need something to pierce that shield," Kakashi said, "But, I have a replacement teacher, not like you would let him anyway," he added under his breath. "Ah, there he is," He said when he saw the black clad jonin coming.

"Not the closet pervert," Naruto yelled out.

"Come on, he is a much better teacher than I am," Kakashi pleaded while Ebisu pushed up his glasses.

"I've beaten him while I was teaching Konohamaru the sexy jutsu without knowing, he fell out of a tree unconscious, save it I'm out of here." Naruto practically yelled at his 'sensei' while turning around.

~Later that day~

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei, always choosing Sas-gay, never leave a friend behind huh," Naruto said to himself banging up a tree.

"Hey kid stop that," said a voice coming from nowhere.

"Where and who are you," the orange jumpsuited boy yelled out.

"Ssh quiet, you want to give away my hiding place. I'm in the tree you're torturing," the old voice said, "If you want to talk come up here." With that said started Naruto climbed the tree.

"Say with that kind of punch, you must be a genin right," said the white haired man.

"Yeah... what are you doing here anyway."

"Research, but if you are a genin shouldn't you know the chakra tree climbing exercise?"

"Yeah."

"So why did you climb the old fashion way?"

"Because since that snake-fag slammed me in my stomach, I can't do my techniques that good anymore, especially that one," Naruto answered.

"Really, let's go to the ground," he said before grabbing him and jumping down.

"Now show me that seal," he said.

At this Naruto stumbled backwards. "H-how do you know about the seal?"

"Because I taught the person who placed that on you."

"Oh," said Naruto before lifting his shirt.

"Ah there, prepare yourself," he said before slamming his hand into the seal resulting in a relative big sized explosion,

"What was that?"

"Apparently besides completely blocking the fox, it scrambled your chakra by draining it in random quantities and storing it and strengthening the seal further. When was it placed on you?"

"A day of three ago."

"Why were you training?"

"The chunin exams."

"And where's your sensei?"

"He's training Sasuke."

"And you?"

"He wanted to ship me off to the closet-pervert, but that guy is weaker then me."

"Is that so then maybe I can teach you a thing of two, so what's your elemental affinity."

"What's that?"

At this made the white haired man almost fell from his feet.

"What do you mean, what's that, didn't they teach that in the academy?"

"Probably, but most of the time I was recovering or pranking the villagers as revenge."

"And didn't your teacher say anything about it?"

"I may have heard him say something like that to Sas-gay when Sakura and I were running around the village."

"What did he teach you?"

"Tree climbing."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"I am going to have a talk with him."

"Hey, we have been talking for a hour now but I still haven't heard your name."

"Yeah I forgot."

"So who are you?"

"I am Jiraya the toad sage."

"Jiraya huh, aren't you the writer of that orange book Kakashi-sensei reads."

"So he is a fan huh, I can do something with that, hello new heartless persona."

"Huh?"

"In the series, still needed a name"

"Ahh."

"So hold on," the writer said before he shunshin'd away.

~Near a waterfall~

"Where are we," Naruto said his head still spinning.

"Here I am going to teach you water walking tomorrow," he said while grabbing for a kunai and throwing it towards a tree cutting off a leaf.

"Why did you do that?"

"That tree is a chakra-tree, if you grab a leaf and channel some chakra into it you can see what affinity you have."

"Couldn't you just pull one off?"

"No if I did that the entire tree would be useless now, you heard about chakra-paper?"

"I think so..."

"Well those little papers have been treated so shopkeepers and teachers can hold them to sell and hand them to their students, they're made to absorb less, but if you use them you can only tell what your primary affinity is."

"You can have more than one?"

"Yea... it's normal for jonin to have two, and if you have a bloodline they can combine."

"So now if I would touch it, it would show two types?"

"Maybe."

"So I just grab it and it does its thing."

"Yep"

"Okay," Naruto said and went to grab it.

"When he had grabbed it, it immediately split in two, both sides became soaked and crumpled."

"Give it here," jiraya said and Naruto did what he demanded.

"Araton huh."

"What?"

"Storm release, a bloodline limit, go back home and return here tomorrow by nine thirty, I'll get some info about it for helping you train."

"Bloodline, so I have a family."

"Not that I know of," said Jiraya, the last known Araton users died in the foxes attack.

"Oh, Ah still no family, still have the old man, Iruka-sensei, Ichiraku and his daughter, much better than more people who might hate me." When he said that a look of sadness crossed the elder man's face.

~The next morning~

"What are you looking at," asked Naruto when he saw his new sensei looking through an old telescope.

"Research for my books."

"Couldn't you just go under a henge and enter the baths?"

"Nah tried that, couldn't take notes, and was discovered by a kunoichi when she bumped into me and went through the henge."

"Bumped through, isn't it solid."

"Henge isn't solid kid, it's just an illusion."

"They are?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I can only make solid henges."

"Oh yeah... show me."

"Okay Transform," said Naruto before a cloud formed and Naruto was replaced by the third and Jiraya started poking the man.

"Jiraya stop poking me or will I have to ban the Icha-Icha paradise," Naruto said.

"You just ruined the image boy," said Jiraya.

"What do mean?"

"He loves it as much as any other of my readers."

"So that's why he's never ready with his paper work."

"Okay you've proven your point, change back so we can start with water walking." The third was soon replaced with a satisfied Naruto.

"Why water walking?"

"Because you'll need chakra control if you want to keep the village off."

"Okay, so how do you do that?"

~A hour and a half and multiple times getting soaked later.~

"I did it," yelled Naruto when he reached the other side of the river.

"Great now come back here, so I can explain you the nature transformations you'll need."

Once Naruto was back with Jiraya he said he had heard from the old man that Naruto was very proficient in making shadow clones and asked Naruto to confirm it.

"Yeah I can do it, why?"

"Because you've just saved yourself a whole lot of time, how many can you make?"

"I don't know, never went all out with that, I've already made a thousand once or twice."

"Okay, can you make as many as possible shadow clones from about a fourth of your chakra reserves."

"Okay, here it goes, shadow clone jutsu." Five thousand clones popped up. (A/N: I know it's much, but the fox has almost infinite reserves, and the seal filters it into Naruto or whatever it does.)

"I said a fourth, not spend it all!"

"I did use a fourth!"

"If that is the case tell them to all take a leaf and wait for my instructions, okay."

"Yes sir!" yelled the group.

"And what are we going to do?"

"We are going to do summoning"

"What are we going to summon?"

"It depends."

"What do you mean it depends?"

"Well I made a deal (read: was forced to make a deal) not to force summons on people, so now I have to let the summons decide."

"And what does that mean?"

"You do the hand-signs, offer blood and slam down your hand on the ground."

"How much blood?"

"Just a drop. Okay watch closely," said the toad sage and performed the hand-signs. Just as Naruto started Jiraya stopped him.

"Wait wait I've forgotten something."

"What?"

"If you do it before you get your contract you get transported to their realm."

"You forgot that, and you call yourself a teacher?"

"Uhm, yeah, but I have a solution."

"And what's that?" Naruto said warily.

"I am going to grab your shoulder, if I do I can summon us back if things go wrong, if I don't I can lose you, like the old monkey lost me, and I lost the fourth."

"You lost the fourth."

"I was lucky, he landed with the toads."

"Was that everything?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay, summoning," With that they were gone.

~Summoning Realm~

"Okay where are we, hey perv, do you know where we are." Naruto said poking the older man awake.

"I want to know that too, Jiraya," said a loud voice.

"Gamabunta, if you're here why aren't we at the mountain?"

"I don't know Jiraya, I was hoping you knew."

"Then where are we?" Naruto asked again looking at the surroundings. There wasn't much, a medium sized lake, a foggy forests edge, mountains in the distance and a couple of large mossy rocks.

"Is that boy the one who summoned us here?" Asked the huge toad.

"Yeah he's my new student, Naruto Uzumaki, the so…," Jiraya started saying before Gammabunta interrupted him.

"Uzumaki, oh no not her."

"Who?"

"It's…"

Meanwhile Naruto was going closer to the lake to get a better view over the forest and to take a look at the depth of the lake, when ...

"Who dares to have called upon me," yelled/said a loud but defiantly female voice.

"I ... I guess that was me," said Naruto a bit shocked.

"What is your name, human," said the voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said the boy refilled with courage (or is it stupidity?).

"Uzumaki, how old are you boy?" said the voice now a bit gentler (from the 'oh I am going to kill you in the worst possible way and destroy your corpse for good' to the ' if I don't like this answer I will kill you nice and slowly and use your bones to pick my teeth).

"Twelve and a half."

"Twelve, has your clan forsaken their duties, tell me who are your parents?"

"I don't know," said Naruto a little taken back.

"Is that so, then let me take a look at you," said the voice.

Suddenly the lake started to boil, more and more until the surface finally broke, and a huge white snake head could be seen. It was certainly three times bigger than gamabuntas head.

"Look at me," it said and Naruto obliged.

"Not a red head, but still an Uzumaki, how unusual," it said as it pondered some more.

"You man, what do you know of this boy?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is the holder of the Nine-tailed fox and he lives in Konoha."

"Konoha, what happened to Uzu?"

"It was destroyed by Mist and Rock."

"What do you know of his family?"

"He's an orphan."

"I see."

As it got boring for him, Naruto went to the large toad who was drinking while trying not to be seen by the big snake and make her remember some debts. While Naruto was pestering Gamabunta, he saw something slip away in the bushes.

"Hey what was that?"

"Just leave it, now where was that sake, hey where is it, I know I had a gourd here, or was it already empty" said 'bunta.

"Ssh, quiet down, I'm gonna catch it," said Naruto as he sneaked towards the bush.

Naruto jumped on the bush and crashed on the ground seeing his prey run away.

"Oh no you don't, shadow clone jutsu." And with that thirty Naruto's ran after their target, most of which were quickly dealt with.

When Naruto had recovered from his fall, he immediately made sixty more, stopping his prey quickly with a flesh heap.

When Naruto went to see his catch he was surprised to see young fox kit of a meter and a half in length, and with five tails.

After recovering from the shock that his catch was a fox, he went closer and just as he was about to reach the snout, a soft red nine-tailed fox jumped out of the bushes and slammed in the flesh heap.

"Stay away from my kit," said an angry mother fox.

"Mommy, I was playing with him," said the smaller fox.

"Sweety if you were playing, can I at least know who you were playing with."

"Sorry mom, hey you blondy what's your name?"

"It's Naruto, and don't call me blondy!"

"Okay Naruto were you responsible for our summoning?"

"I guess so."

"If that's the case, then how did you come here?"

"The white haired pervert said that this was the way to know what I could summon."

"So you summoned without a contract, and landed here?"

"Yeah, shortly after we arrived a big drunk toad came to this clearing, him and the pervert started talking and I wandered off and a big snake head came out of the water, then he and the pervert started talking, I was pestering the toad and when he said his gourd was gone I saw your son, and here we are."

"Son, what did you do with that gourd?"

"It smelled funny so I threw it away."

"You threw my sake away, nooo," yelled the toad dramatically.

After this the female fox went to talk to the pervert after giving Bunta a slap on his skull with one of her tails, while Naruto was playing with her kit.

~A little later~

"Naruto, come here," yelled the white haired perv, causing Naruto and Benakuma to crash into the river.

"What is it pervy-sage?"

"We think we figured it out why we are here."

"Really, and what is it that you have come up with?"

"You were trying to get your contract by going to the tribe that you most belong with right?"

"Yeah."

"We came here because this place lies exactly in the middle between the three clan grounds you belong with."

"That's right, these grounds belong to no clan and lay between the toads ground, the foxes forest and the snake's marsh (has someone a better word for the last one?)."

"So I belong with all three of your clans."

"Yes, because of your parentage you belong with gumabunta and Byahime's clans. While my clan, it's my husbands fault."

"Are you Kyuubi's wife?" he asked with a weak voice.

"Us foxes prefer to call it mates, but yes he is my mate, speaking of him, I should really check if he's calmed down, but I guess it can wait," said the calm mother fox.

"So, um Byahime-sama, has the creepy-tongue-guy signed your contract?"

"No he hasn't, he signed the one my nephew made."

"Why did he make his own contract?"

"He was angered because he was stuck in his rank and we were to peaceful by his standards."

"Now Naruto-boy would you like to sign the contracts?"

"I would love to."

"If that's the case then, come closer," said Inosune (Ino + kitsune) while she took a large scroll from somewhere behind her back.

"Now draw blood from your thumb," she said and Naruto obediently followed her commands, "And sign your name in blood, now let me see the seal that keeps my hothead of an husband."

When she said this Naruto's mask fell for a fraction second before it was back in place.

"Ah, this is a strong one indeed, who was the one that placed it on to you?"

"The fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze."

"Okay hold still for a second, I'm going to add a summoning seal to it, so you don't have to do all the seals, just smear a little blood and the necessary amount of chakra to the seal, the only thing that is going to change on the original seal is that you won't suck Kyuubi dry, but you will suck him to a severe chakra exhaustion and then he gets transported home if he wishes so."

Okay, and with that she drew the extra seal with her tails.

"Now come here little Uzumaki," Byahime said after Inosune was done with her job.

As she said this she rose from the lake, growing to her full size, and eight other heads coming up from under the surface.

"Do as you just did with Inosune on this contract," she said dropping the scroll from a different head.

After the signing was done she said to our blond to show his left arm, biting it softly and leaving a seal of her own.

"The seals we just gave you will help you in battle, less wasting time on the seals, more time for clobbering."

"Jiraya-boy do you have the scroll ready?"

"Yes here is it, Naruto you know the drill."

"Hey Gamabunta how come yours and Byahime's contracts have so many names on them and Inosune's had only one and that one was crossed out."

"Mine and Byahime's contracts were clan contracts for a great length of time while only Madara Uchiha signed the kyuubi's and he was crossed out because he used him to attack his own brother."

"Totally unacceptable. Family is a sacred thing, no matter what the other has done it can't be enough to use lethal force."

"Now shouldn't you go back to your world, I'm sure a lot of time has passed there."

"Thank you for letting me sign your contracts," Naruto said before being summoned away.

~At the waterfall~

"Now Naruto dispel your clones, wait not so hasty, only fifty at a time," Jiraya said as Naruto prepared himself to dispel all his clones.

"Okay," he said as he started dispelling the clones.

After a while Naruto started to notice that his clones had learned more then just the basics.

"Hey Jiraya, how come I receive memories of training with you?"

"That's simple, I have always two or three shadow clones walking around the village, so there must have been one who came and helped your clones. Ah yes, he taught your guys the second and third stage of elemental transformation."

"So are you gonna teach me some techniques now?"

"Yeah, your control is good enough, but it still has to wait for tomorrow."

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"Just look at the sun."

"Oh, see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Naruto: Storming Heritage is originally by LastManStanding616. So give him credit for the idea of this fanfic and the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~At the waterfall; a day before finals~

Naruto has been training hard to beat Neji, the guy who could kill his own cousin without thinking twice. He learned many techniques, got a bloodline called; Storm release, has decent chakra control and can summon. Naruto had the day off to rest up for the chunin exams. While training Naruto let his hair grow out a bit and he grew to five feet tall. He decided he wanted new clothes to go with his new and improved skills.

"Transform." Naruto changed into a brown haired boy. He walked into a clothing store.

"Welcome, can I help you today sir?" asked the shopkeep.

"Yes, I am looking for some new clothes." The shopkeep took Naruto around the store and choose some clothes for him (Here is what he looks like with them on; look at story picture.)

Naruto was walking down the streets. He was ignoring all the glares and whispers. Naruto walked to a training ground and saw Sasgay and Kaka-Sensei.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Naruto asked as he ran up to them. They looked towards him.

"I just finished training Sasuke for the chunin exams." There was a puff of smoke and a fox kit with five tails appeared.

"Naru-Kun, my mom wants to see you."

"Alright, see you two. Let's go Benakuma." The duo reversed summoned into the foxes forest where Inosune was waiting.

"Welcome to the foxes forest Naru-Kun. Now down to business. Kyubbi said if you need chakra for the chunin exams you are welcome to use it." Naruto stayed in the foxes relam to come up with a good battle strategy.

~The Next Day~

At the end of the month Naruto arrived at the stadium to see everyone already there. After a couple more minutes passed so all of the spectators could arrive. The Sandaime gave another one of his speeches before Genma, their newest proctor called out began the proceedings.

"Alright everyone, the rules are the same as in the preliminaries, so don't worry about anything new except the terrain, now can everyone else go up to the competitor's booth while Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga remain here." Genma said.

After everyone had gone he called out the first fight "First match! Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga Begin!"

Naruto grinned widely. He knew just the jutsu to use right now.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto making the whole ring filled with clones

"Now this!" Said Naruto.

"Sexy Jutsu!" yelled all the Naruto clones.

"What the hell!" Neji yelled "What do you plan to do with….." before he says another word he was tackled by all of the female Naruto's.

That made him end up like Ebisu when Naruto used it on him. This also did the same thing to ever man in the stadium and a few girls *cough* Tenten *cough*.

"Naruto wins" said Genma with a bad nose bleed. The arena was silent. Naruto walked up to the conestants box. The matches went as followed Shikamaru forfeited, Sasuke got disqualified for being late and Kankuro gave up before his battle began.

"Will Naruto and Gaara come down to the stadium!" They both went to the stadium, the crowd was dead silent. "Battle Begin!"

Thry got into their respective stances if you can call Gaara just standing there with his arms crossed a stance.

Naruto quickly decided to test out just how tough Gaara's defense really was. He pulled his blade and enhanced it with Lightning chakra guessing that the sand's base was earth it would be more susceptible to that instead of Wind. (A/N: Naruto doesn't use water very much.)

His blade went through Gaara's defense without much difficulty while not managing to cut very deeply into Gaara's torso. Naruto was then quickly forced to dodge several sand strikes and back away.

"Wind Style: Wind Slicer!"

Gaara quickly resorted to his ball like shield to protect him from the attack.

The blast didn't quite make it through the sand.

Gaara and everyone in the stadium heard chirping birds screeching throughout the place.

'Kyuubi lend me speed.' Naruto appeared behind Gaara and went to hit him.

"Chidorigan!"

Gaara was sent spinning far into the stadium wall, most of the crowd was speechless, watching two famed hand held jutsu's being used at the same time. Genma went to check Gaara.

"Gaara is severly injured and uncounsious. Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"

Orochimaru made a signal to stop the invasion. The whole stadium applauded for Naruto. Naruto walked up the stairs and met Temari along the way.

"Congragulations on beating my brother."

"Thanks." They continued on there paths. Temari won.

"Give us a minute to choose who will become a chunin," The third hokage said.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"Will the following come down to the arena; Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Temari!" The hokage handed each person a chunin vest.

* * *

**A/N:** I will leave it here for now. Tell me what you think, what I should fix, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Naruto: Storming Heritage is originally by LastManStanding616. So give him credit for the idea of this fanfic and the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this.

**Chapter 3**

"Will the following come down to the arena; Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Temari!" The hokage handed each person a chunin vest.

The Next Day ...

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha. He was proud of his promotion to chunin. The day was sunny and warm, a few clouds dotted the sky.

"I wonder what I should do today," Naruto said. Naruto just passed a weapons store when Tenten walked out of it.

"Hey Tenten what's up?"

"Oh nothing," Tenten said.

"Well, something must be up. You're dressed up in nice clothes."

"I .. uh, got to go see you!" Tenten said nervously and ran off. Naruto followed behind her, carefull not to get caught. An ANBU appeared in front of Naruto.

"Uzumaki the hokage wishes your presance," the ANBU said before puffing away.

"Darn it! I'm sure I was close to knowing what Tenten was up to." Naruto used wind to carry him to the hokage's tower. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Naruto walked in.

"Naruto, I'm going to send you on a A-rank mission."

"Wow an A-rank!" Naruto yelled.

"The details of the mission are as follows. You have to find these two people." The hokage held out two pictures of women. One red-head and one blond.

"Sounds easy enough."

"It will be hard to find Tsunade, the blond one. The red-head should be in the wirlpool country. I want you to choose your team. You have to choose one jonin." The hokage set out pictures of the rookie nine and their senseis. Naruto thought about it for a while.

"I want Hinata, Shikamaru and Kurenai!" Naruto blurted out.

"Boar! Bring me Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara and Kurenai Yuhi."

"Yes hokage-sama!"

Minutes Later ...

The before mentioned people are now in front of the old hokage waiting for orders. The hokage explained the mission.

"... Do think you can do it?"

"Yes sir."

"Troublesome, but I guess."

"Y-yes hokage."

"Believe it!"

"Kurenai will be in charge and if she is not able to take charge Naruto will take her place."

"Please go pack your bags. We will be gone for a while. Don't pack to lightly or to heavily. Meet me at the front gate in an hour." They all went to their houses to pack.

An hour later ...

"Let's go," Kurenai said in a cheerful way.

**A/N:** I will leave it here. Summer break is almost over here. So, I most likely not be posting a chapter once a month.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Naruto: Storming Heritage is originally by LastManStanding616. So give him credit for the idea of this fanfic and the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this.

**Chapter 4**

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kurenai were on their way to find Tsunade and Kushina. Unknown to them Kushina is Naruto's mother.

At Sunset...

The group was setting up their camp.

"Hinata can you come with me to get some water?" Naruto asked.

"Su-sure N-Naruto," Hinata answered as she finished pitching her tent. Naruto and Hinata went to find a water sorce.

'Now's my chance, if I don't tell him now I never will,' Hinata thought.

"N-Naruto c-c-can I tell y-you something?"

"What is it?" Hinata started pushing her index fingers together.

"Hinata you should stop that. It's a really bad habit to have," Naruto commented. Hinata blushed and looked away.

'Tell him! He is waiting for you to tell him,' Inner Hinata said.

"Na-Naruto I-I-" That's when a group of bandits ambushed Naruto and Hinata.

"You'll have to tell me later Hinata," Naruto said putting hands in a hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. A dozen Naruto's appeared. While Naruto was fighting, another bandit come out of the forest. The bandit pulled out his sword and ran up behind Naruto. Everything turned into slow motion. Naruto turned around just as Hinata jumped in front of him. The sword pierced Hinata in the heart, she fell to the ground not yet dead. Naruto sunk down to the ground beside her.

"Naruto, I have to tell you this before I die. I love you," Hinata said before slowly closing her eyes. Her last sight was Naruto's crying face. Naruto stood up and made hand signs

_Dragon, rat, boar, dog, monkey, ram, serpent._

"Storm Release: Rageing Storm!" Storm clouds rolled in and it stared to rain.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" a bandit asked. Wind started blowing trees over and sliced some bandits in halves and quarters. The remaining bandits got shocked by lighting. The storm clouds blew away. A minute later Kurenai and Shikamaru made their appearance.

"Woah, what happened here?" Shikamaru asked looking at the dead bodies, fallen trees and patches of charred grass.

"Bandits attacked me and Hinata," Naruto explained.

"Where is she?" Kurenai asked. Naruto pointed to Hinata's dead body sitting against a tree.

"Since a teammate died, we should go back to Konoha," Shikamaru said.

"I'll send a clone with you," Naruto stated, "While I continue the mission." Rustling came from the forest. Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai. Out came a pig wearing a pink vest and pearls. Half a minute later two women came out of the trees. Naruto pulled out the pictures he obtained for the mission. He glanced down at the pictures.

"Hey blondie, your are the one the third sent us to find!" Naruto yelled pointing at her.

"Well, one of them anyway," Kurenai commented. Kurenai pulled out a scroll from her backpack and sealed Hinata inside it.

The blonde woman gave a quizzical look and asked, "Why does the old man want with me?"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "Beats me." Kurenai stood up and put her backpack back on.

"Naruto if you want to continue the mission, you'll have to eat and pack up your tent first," Kurenai stated. Naruto went to get water while the others hunted, cooked and took down camp.

After eating ...

"Tell the old man I'm continuing the mission." Everyone went their separate ways. Naruto towards the whirlpool village and the others to Konoha.

Time skip to a day before the whirl pool village...

Naruto was setting up his camp.

'By this time tomorrow I should be in the whirlpool village,' Naruto thought. He finished setting up his camp and went to get water. Just as Naruto finished getting water a beautiful girl, about Naruto's age, ran through the tree line fell on the ground on the opposite bank.

"Hey, are you okay!" Naruto shouted. He ran over the water over to the girl.

'I have to get her to the camp site.' Naruto picked her up bridal style and ran to his camp.

"Shadow Cone Jutsu! I want you three to hunt, cook and find herbs." Naruto brought the girl into the tent. He undressed her and cleaned the girl's wounds as best he could. A clone came into the tent with an arm full of herbs. The clone handed Naruto the herbs and puffed away. Naruto spent half an hour working on a healing salve for the girl's wounds.

An hour later ...

The girl woke up and looked around.

"W-where am I?"

"You're at my camp," Naruto commented as he walked into the tent.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! What's your name?"

"I'm ..."

**A/N:** How do you like this chapter? If you have a suggestion for a name for the mystery girl let me know. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Naruto: Storming Heritage is originally by LastManStanding616. So give him credit for the idea of this fanfic and the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! What's your name?"

"I'm Hikari." Naruto smiled sadly and looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hikari asked. Naruto looked at Hikari teary eyed and burst out crying.

"You really want to know?" Naruto sniffled. Hikari nodded.

"Well, I am currently on a mission." Naruto went on to describe the mission and what happened.

"When I-I turned a-around I saw her get stabbed in the chest. Before she died, she told me she loved me," Naruto sobbed. Hikari just patted Naruto's back and let him cry it out. There was nothing else she could do.

"Wait! I think my father has a jutsu to bring someone back to life!" Hikari said suddenly. Naruto jumped onto his feet.

"Really! Where is your father?" Naruto asked.

"He is probably still at the castle." Naruto grabbed Hikari's hand and ran off into the forest, totally abandoning his camp.

Three Hours Later ...

Hikari led Naruto through the halls of the Fire King's castle. They reached the throne room.

"What brings you here daughter and blondie?" the fire king questions. Naruto confidently stepped forward.

"I heard from your daughter that you have a jutsu to bring a person back to life," Naruto stated while bowing.

"Indeed I do. If you want it, you will have to take my daughter as your wife!" The king commented.

'If I want Hinata back, I will have to marry Hikaru. Hmmm, I suppose that sounds like a fair deal,' Naruto thought.

"I will only agree to your term if you show me the scroll."

"Fine. Gaurd go get the scroll and give it to the boy." The gaurd got the scroll. Naruto read the scroll.

It reads as follows:

_Reincarnation Jutsu_

_Hand Signs: Dragon, Monkey, Rat, Ram, Hare, Dragon, Dog, Rat, Ram, Tiger, Serpent, Monkey, Serpent, Tiger, Boar, Rat, Dog, Bird, Boar, Ox, Serpent, Horse, Ox Dragon._

_An S-ranked jutsu. The user can do it from any range. The revival effects last forever or until they revived is killed again. This jutsu revives the dead by using the user's own blood as a sacrifice. It also needs a human life This jutsu uses up a lot of chakra. The user has to be close to the person to bring them back. If the requirements are not meet the user may lose their own life. This jutsu heals any wounds. It will also regrow limbs. The jutsu basically heals the body rather rapidly at the same time reviving the target. The target would also have all their memories back._

"Can I get a human sacrifice?" Naruto asked. The king nodded and sent his gaurds to fetch a prisoner. Naruto put what he learned to the test. He thought of Hinata and Summoned. In a puff of smoke Hinata appeared. She was wearing a snow white dress and her arms were crossed across her chest. After the gaurds brought a prisoner, Naruto wiped blood on his palms and did the hand signs. The prisoner fell onto the floor and Hinata groane. Naruto went to her side and helped her up.

"Th-thank you N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered and hugged Naruto.

"I thought I lost you forever," Naruto said.

Naruto, Hinata and Hikaru are currently walking to the whirlpool country to find Kushina.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Hikaru asked.

Naruto nodded. "She has really long bright red hair."

"N-Naruto w-where is your back pack?" Hinata questioned. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"I-I left it where me and Hikaru first meet," Naruto stated dumbfounded.

"It is to late now Naruto," Hikaru said. They continued on.

At the whirlpool village ...

They looked around.

"W-Where do you t-think K-Kushina is?" Naruto looked around again.

"Maybe over there," Naruto said pointing towards a red head. The trio ran up to her. Hinata and Naruto instantly reconized her as one Kushina Uzumaki.

"Excuse me madam By any chance are you Kushina Uzumaki?" Naruto asked polietly. The woman looked at him with her soft and caring violet eyes.

"Yeah, who are you?" The trio got a good look at her. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She is wearing an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless light blue blouse under a long, loose-fitting baby yellow dress. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard ninja sandals.

"Well are you going to answer my question?" Kushina huffed.

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"I am Hikari."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage of Konoha. Believe it!" Kushina smirked and chuckled.

"What are you three doing here?"

"W-We are here to b-bring you back to K-Konoha. It's the third hokage's orders."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm leaving it here for now. Do you think Kushina should go to Konoha without a fight or with one? How did you like this chapter? Is there any inprovements I need to make? Please review and tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Naruto: Storming Heritage is originally by LastManStanding616. After this chapter the story is going on a temporary break.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kushina looked at Naruto.

'He reminds me of someone, but who,' Kushina thought.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Naruto grinned.

"Do you guys mind if we go get my backpack on the way home?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, if it's still there," Hikari laughed.

* * *

Naruto had found his backpack and now the group was at the hokage's office. Tsunade's now the hokage. Naruto was currently explaining what had happened.

"Sounds like you had quiet the adventure," Tsunade commented when Naruto finished explaining.

"It's a surprize to see you as the hokage Tsunade," Kushina stated. Tsunade nodded and dismissed everyone but Kushina.

"Kushina, do you know who Naruto is?"

"Should I?"

"How could you forget your own son?"

"My son? That's impossible he died almost thirteen years ago," Kushina said losing her temper, "How could you kid about something like that? Do you think it's funny to play with my feelings? It's not funny!" Tsunade 'Tsunade Punched' her desk. Naruto who was listening to the convo was shocked.

'How could my own mother forget me?' Naruto thought. He left the building and ran. Naruto stopped when the village was out of sight.

"If they want to keep secrets, I'll let them!" Naruto took off his head band and threw it into the woods. He continued deeper into the forest.

'Where should I go now?'

'_**Go to the small island called Monster Island**_,' a voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?"

'_**It's me the Kyuubi you idiot! You can talk to me in you head and I will hear it. Anyway go to the Hidden Mist and get a boat to Monster Island**_.'

'O-okay, but what am I going to do there?'

'_**Train of course. After extensive training you can teach those bastards in Konoha a lesson. You know you want to show them what you can do if you get the right training.**_'

'Yeah! I'll do it and teach those people not to keep secrets from me and not to disrespect me!' It took Naruto three days to get to the Hidden Mist. He ran over to a boat sales man.

"I would like to buy one of your boats."

"Give me four thousand yen and you can take any boat," the salesman said. (Four thousand yen is about fifty U.S. dollars.) Naruto handed him the money and took the orange boat. He pushed of shore and followed the Kyuubi's directions. Naruto was on Monster Island in two days. It had tall pine trees and a huge mountain in the middle.

'_**Alright, I want you to climb that moutain without chakra**_,' the Kyuubi said.

'Let's do this!' After several falls and a break or two, Naruto reached the top of the mountain. Their was a dragon sitting in the middle of the summit.

'Woah! What is that?'

'_**That's Drake the Dragon. He's going to assist you in your training.**_'

"**Welcome Naruto, have a seat. If you want training, that's what you are going to get**," Drake said, "**It's going to be tough.**"

"That's just the way I like it!"

"I will put your skills to the test first. Come at me with everything you have!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Naruto: Storming Heritage is originally by LastManStanding616.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It has been three years since Naruto left Konoha. Everyone was worried, mainly because Kushina beat them all to a pulp. Kushina was sitting in her apartment looking out the window. She sighed.

'Where are you Naruto? Where ever you are just come home safe and sound,' Kushina thought.

Naruto had just finished his training session with Drake.

"**You have gone far since I first meet you Naruto,**" Drake commented. Naruto nodded. Naruto's blond hair was slightly longer and more wild. He is currently only wearing his old shredded orange pants. Naruto was more muscular and taller. He stood at five foot nine.

"**You may know leave the island, but remember this. If you ever need help I'll be here.**"

"Thank you Drake," Naruto said before leaving. He climbed into the old orange boat and returned to the hidden mist.

Naruto was trying on cloths. He decided to go with; orange capris, black ninja sandels, a fishnet tank top, wrappings on his left arm, a short-sleeved black coat with a red flame pattern along the hemline and sunglasses. The door to the shop opened with a ding. Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi. Naruto took off his sunglasses and put on an animal mask.

"Have you seen this boy?" Kakashi asked holding up a picture of Naruto. The store owner pointed to Naruto and Naruto took off. Kakashi ran after him. Kakashi caught up to Naruto in a clearing. The clearing was surrounded by big pine trees, it had a pond in the middle of it and it had a clear view of the clear blue sky.

"Naruto is that you?" Naruto turned around and took of his mask.

"Hello Kakashi, how have you been doing?" Kakashi studied Naruto.

'He has really changed,' Kakashi thought. He then proceeded to say; "I'm fine, but I didn't come here for idle chit-chat. Naruto you need to come back to the Hidden Leaf."

"You know Kakashi, I was planning to go to Konoha. I want to be the hokage and change all of Konoha."

Naruto was standing in Tsunade's office. Tsunade was examining Naruto.

'He trained the whole three years. He could just be hokage yet,' Tsunade thought. A soft, almost inauidible, knock came from the door.

"Come in!" The two old council people came in.

"We heard the traitor Naruto Uzumaki has returned," they said in unison. Naruto coughed and they turned left.

"Dragon Genjutsu: Slow Toture!" Naruto called. The council fell under the genjutsu. Tsunade sat there and blinked.

"Your welcome," Naruto said winking. He turned to leave.

"Wait! Naruto I'm promoting you to jonin. Here is a headand, also I want you to take a genin team," Tsunade called. She gave Naruto a black headband.

"Why should I take a genin team?"

"Because all the other hokage had students and look at where it got them." Naruto nodded.

'That would be an easy way to becoming hokage.'

"Fine, I'll take the team!"

"Pick them up at the academy in a week at 10 o'clock."

Naruto was walking towards the Academy.

'I wonder what my students will be like?' Naruto thought


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Naruto: Storming Heritage is originally by LastManStanding616.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 8**

Naruto opened the door to the academy and saw two groups of kids. The first group was all blonde boys and the second group was ... Konohamaru and his team! The two teams looked at Naruto.

"I'm here for team 14."

"That's us!" the blond's called. Naruto smirked.

"Meet me at training ground 33 in ten minutes," Naruto commented before disappearing in a gust of wind.

Training ground 33 was an isolated place. It was surrounded by fence, and it was in the middle of the forest outside of Konoha. It had four tree stumps; three side by side and another in front of them. Naruto looked over the new genin. The one on his left had soft spiky blond hair, jet black eyes, a black zip up muscle shirt, dark blue shorts, blue ninja sandles and his headband on his forehead. The one on the right had shaggy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, a red t-shirt, black shorts, blue ninja sandles and wears his headband around his neck. The one in the middle had spiky blonde hair, green eyes, a fish net shirt under a red jacket, grey pants, blue ninja sandles and his headband around his waist.

"State you name, likes and dislikes and your dream/ambition/goal. I'll go first. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, I dislike waiting for hours on end and my dream is a secret. You muscule shirt, go."

"I'm Shin Yuki. I like my friends, I dislike haters and my goal is to become a jonin."

"I'm Yuji. I like flowers, I dislike Shin and my dream is to visit a lot of countries."

"I'm Haru. I like training, I dislike Konohamaru and my goal is to one day fight you sensei." This comment made Naruto smirked.

"Care to expand on that Haru?" Naruto asked.

"I heard you left the village to train for three years and you got really powerful. That's why!" Haru said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"My first impression of you three is ... you all have potential. Congratulations Team 14, you pass," Naruto said giving a grin and a thumbs up.

"Hey boss!" came Konohamaru's voice. Naruto turned around and saw Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Konohamaru.

"Hello Kono and others. What is the special occasion Hokage-sama?"

"We have found Team 13's jonin dead and so we are putting them on other teams."

"So Konohamaru will be on my team I suppose."

"You got it," Tsunade said turning to leave, "Oh right, Kakashi will watch over you and your team for the first month or two."

"What!? Come back here and tell that to my face grandma! I dare you!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's get to training boss!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto sighed.

"Alright I want you to climb those tree with only your chakra and feet?" The three genin looked at him stunned.

"How are we suppose to do that?" the four genin asked the genin.


End file.
